


A New Beginning, The Start of Something New

by redshineJasper (MrsPummeluff)



Series: Stucky OneShots [18]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, New Years Eve, Soft Bucky Barnes, maybe even back together, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPummeluff/pseuds/redshineJasper
Summary: The start of something new, when the new year begins. A new start for Bucky Barnes.This was written for New Years 2019 so I am kinda two years late. Just let's pretend 2020 never happened, has not happened yet in the Avengers world... Endgame was never a thing and stuff...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky OneShots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/915159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A New Beginning, The Start of Something New

They watch the stars above them shine in silence. Steve unloaded the last blanket from his bike before putting it down on the grass when they heard the first faint explosions coming from the far City. The sky lit up for seconds at a time and when Steve looked over at Bucky, making sure his friend wasn’t triggered or suffered flashbacks, he saw his mouth standing open in awe, eyes wide full of wonder.

“Bucky?” Steve asked quietly and with a start, Bucky turned to look over at Steve.

“Yeah?” his voice was rough from the screaming he had awoken with during the last night and refused to speak again since then. Steve smiled, hearing the first word of the day out of Bucky’s mouth.

“Come sit with me?” he pats the free space next to himself and smiles when Bucky makes his way over to him. Carefully, eyes still glued to the occasional firework, he sits down. They stay quiet, Steve letting Bucky absorb it all in his own time. When he takes a look at his watch, he carefully takes Bucky’s hand, not to startle him.

“Three Minutes. And I bet Tony has his fireworks at the facility timed,” he whispers, not breaking the spell that had descended over them. Bucky nods mutely.

Soon Steve feels Bucky squeezing his hand. He looks over, seeing Bucky stare at him.

“Steve…” Bucky says, voice thick and quiet, “thank you. For not giving up on me.”

A firework alights the sky and Steve can see tears dwelling up in Bucky’s eyes. He smiles proudly, squeezing Bucky’s hand back.

“Always. Till the end of the line, right?”

Then, all of a sudden a small shower of red sparks explodes in the sky, a second later another one, forming the symbol of the black widow, “9”, Steve whispers.

A purple round figure with a small, yellow dot and Bucky whispers “8”. A pair of wings in red and they both chorus “7”.

Next to him, Steve hears Bucky chuckle.

“6” Steve says, treading his fingers through Bucky’s when the green radiation symbol alights the sky. A purple arrow shoots up next and he hears Bucky’s breath hitch when he says “5”. Thor’s hammer and Steve feels Bucky’s finger tighten.

“3” they breath when the red and golden shower illuminates the sky, falling down, replaced by a shining red star and Steve hears Bucky choke on a sob.

“What…”

Then the big Captain America symbol, the shield but instead of a star, carrying the Avengers-A lights up and Steve mumbles a quiet “1” and then the sky shines in all the colors of the Avengers a big 2019 welcoming the first second of the new year in their timezone.

“Happy New Year,” Steve murmurs and turns to Bucky, facing his best friend.

“Happy New Year, Bucky Barnes,” Bucky whispers up into the sky and Steve smiles as this had been the first time since his return his friend had referred to himself as Bucky, accepting that this was him.

“A new year, a new beginning, right?” Steve asks and Bucky looks at him, tears on his cheeks and carefully Steve lifts his hand to gather them and wipe them off on his jeans. Bucky nods.

“A new start, something new,” only then Steve realizes that one hand still held Bucky’s metal hand, the other cradled his cheek. He felt Bucky’s breath puff against his lips, just before they met. Steve’s eyes fluttered shut and Bucky’s lips moved on his and he felt Bucky’s tears burn against his own cheeks. He pulls back.

“Buck…”

“Stevie,” and when Steve looks at him he sees the happiness, the certainty and something entirely new he had heard in this one word reflected in Bucky’s eyes. And he knew this was something Bucky wanted. This was really the start of something new for both of them.

But there was one thing Steve had to get right, to set right.

“Welcome to the Avengers, Bucky Barnes,” it just didn’t feel like it should, fighting alongside the Winter Soldier, when he could have Bucky instead. And as he always did, Bucky understood exactly what Steve didn’t add. Gone was the ice-cold assassin, this year was the return of the passionate and loving Bucky Barnes, following his Steve Rogers till the end of the line.

Thankful, he again captured Steve’s lips in another passionate kiss, as the fireworks continued rocketing into the sky.


End file.
